mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pauline
Pauline hatte ihren ersten Auftritt 1981 im Arcade-Spiel Donkey Kong, das später (1983) unter anderem auch für das NES erschienen ist. Sie ist die erste Damenbekanntschaft Marios, die der Öffentlichkeit bekannt geworden ist. Pauline ist brünett und trägt ein rotes halblanges Kleid. Zudem ist sie allen Formen des Schminkens nicht abgeneigt, was sich besonders bei ihren beinahe schon aufdringlich roten Lippen zeigt. Neuerdings ist sie außerdem mit gelben Ohrringen und einem Armreif in gleicher Farbe zu sehen gewesen. thumb|DK bewacht Pauline und erwartet Mario mit einem Fass. Geschichte Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Serie Donkey Kong (Arcade) In Donkey Kong wird Pauline, damals noch "Lady", von der Titelfigur entführt, und Mario (damals noch Jumpman) macht sich auf den Weg, Pauline zu retten. Diese ist derweil jedoch keineswegs untätig und versorgt ihren Retter mit allerlei Bonus-Gegenständen, während er über das Baugerüst zu Donkey Kong vorzudringen versucht. Unter anderem kann Mario durch Einsammeln von Paulines Schirm, Hut und Handtasche Bonuspunkte bekommen. Insgesamt muss er vier Level absolvieren. Dann kann er Donkey Kong besiegen und Pauline wieder in die Arme schließen. Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) Pauline erscheint auch in Donkey Kong (Game & Watch). Mario muss sie erneut vor Donkey Kong retten. Donkey Kong (Game Boy) In der folgenden Dekade wurde es still um Marios Freundin der frühen Achtziger Jahre. Erst 1994 trat sie erneut in Erscheinung und zwar in ihrer alten Rolle als Entführungsopfer Donkey Kongs im gleichnamigen Spiel - Donkey Kong ('94) - , welches 1994 für den Gameboy auf den Markt kam. Nachdem Donkey Kong besiegt ist, versorgt Pauline Mario mit einem Super-Pilz. Als Donkey Kong Mario noch mal angreift, kann er den Angriff dank des Super-Pilzes abwehren und Donkey Kong hochheben, allerdings alarmiert das Donkey Kong Jr.. Danach lassen Pauline und Mario sich gemeinsam fotografieren. Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios Um die Eifersucht Prinzessin Toadstools nicht unnötig zu schüren, hielt sich Mario - jedenfalls so weit es den Spielern bekannt ist - in den folgenden zwölf Jahren gänzlich von Pauline fern und trat erst im Herbst 2006, genau ein Vierteljahrhundert nach der ersten Entführung, erneut zu ihrer Rettung an, als Donkey Kong sie zum dritten Mal als Opfer auserkor. Diesmal stehen dem Klempner die Roboter-Versionen seiner selbst, die Mini-Marios zur Seite. Dementsprechend heißt das zugehörige Spiel auch Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios. Diesmal möchte der verliebte Donkey Kong Pauline einen Mini-Donkey Kong schenken, aber sie nimmt stattdessen einen Mini-Mario von Mario an. Deshalb wird Donkey Kong so wütend, dass er Pauline entführt. Mithilfe der Mini-Marios kann Mario Donkey Kong besiegen und Pauline retten. Pauline schafft es, dass sie sich versöhnen, indem sie Donkey Kongs Mini-Donkey Kong annimmt. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! möchte Donkey Kong sich Mini-Marios kaufen, aber gerade als er drankommt, sind sie ausverkauft. Nun entführt Donkey Kong Pauline und Mario verfolgt ihn gemeinsam mit den Mini-Marios. Zuerst muss er vier Stockwerke schaffen, aber sobald er Pauline und Donkey Kong auf dem Dach erreicht hat, schaltet Donkey Kong das Licht aus und entführt Pauline erneut. Mario verfolgt ihn zurück zum Erdgeschoss. Dort stehen Pauline, Donkey Kong und einige Toads. Pauline erklärt dem verwirrten Mario, dass die Entführung nur vorgespielt war, um die Mini-Marios zu testen. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! eröffnen Pauline und Mario einen Freizeitpark. Sie schenken den ersten 100 Gästen je eine Mini-Pauline. Auch Donkey Kong möchte eine solche haben, aber er ist der 101. Gast, sodass die Mini-Paulinen vergriffen sind. Donkey Kong entführt Pauline erneut. Mario muss mithilfe der Mini-Figuren alle acht Aktionen des Freizeitparks abschließen und am Riesenrad Donkey Kong besiegen. Zunächst kann er Pauline wieder in die Arme schließen, aber Donkey Kong kommt zu sich und entführt sie erneut. Mario verfolgt ihn wieder durch den Freizeitpark. Diesmal überreicht er Donkey Kong eine Mini-Pauline, was ihn sehr glücklich macht. Pauline findet es süß und sie feiern zusammen mit einigen Toads die Versöhnung. Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move In Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move moderiert sie den Minispiel-Modus. Eine Entführung gibt es hier nicht. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars entführt Donkey Kong Pauline. Mario und die Mini-Figuren verfolgen ihn und holen ihn in einem abgedunkelten Raum ein. Dort begrüßen zwei Toads, Pauline und Donkey Kong Mario mit einem Überraschungs-Banner und erklären ihm, dass Pauline und Donkey Kong eine Überraschungsparty für Mario geplant haben. Nach anfänglicher Verwirrung feiert Mario mit. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario Odyssey Mit dem Spiel Super Mario Odyssey tritt sie nach mehreren Jahren wieder auf. Im Gegensatz zu früher wird sie nicht entführt, sondern ist die Bürgermeisterin von New Donk City, einer großen Stadt, die auf New York basiert und mit dem Namen an Donkey Kong erinnert. Zuerst muss Mario ihr helfen, die Stadt zu befreien von einem Wurm, genannt Mechawiggler, später dann bittet sie ihn, für ein Festival vier Musiker in der Stadt zu suchen. Außerdem muss Mario in einem unterirdischen Kraftwerk die Stromversorgung reparieren. Sie ist sich schnell sicher, dass es sich bei den Problemen um durch Bowser verursachte Sabotage handelt. Als der Strom wieder funktioniert, lädt Pauline Mario als Ehrengast auf das Festival ein. Während sie auf einem Dach über der Stadt das Titellied zum gleichnamigen Spiel singt, muss Mario im Retro-Stil nochmal gegen einen Retro Donkey Kong antreten, der mit Fässern wirft. Pauline steht dabei auf dem Dach und performt ihren Song. Auf der Hochzeit von Prinzessin Peach und Bowser im Mondland ist Pauline dabei und erklärt Mario, dass er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen ist. Nach dem Sieg gegen Bowser kann Mario Pauline in New Donk City nach Fakten über sie fragen. Auf der Stockfinsteren Seite feuert sie Mario zusammen mit den Musikern und anderen Leuten an. Dabei trägt sie einen Hut, der dem von Mario ähnelt. Im geheimen Ende des Spiels erscheint Pauline im Pilz-Königreich. WarioWare-Serie WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania In WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania entführt Donkey Kong Pauline in einem Mikrospiel, das auf Donkey Kong (Arcade) basiert. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase In WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase tritt erneut ein Mikrospiel mit ihr auf, das auch hier auf Donkey Kong (Arcade) basiert. WarioWare Gold In WarioWare Gold gibt es erneut ein Donkey Kong-Mikrospiel mit ihr. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl verstärkt ein Aufkleber von Pauline die Angriffe von Donkey und Diddy Kong. Super Smash Bros. 4 Sowohl in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS als auch in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U gibt es eine Trophäe von Pauline. In einem Modus der Wii U-Version erscheint sie auch als Entführungsopfer von Donkey Kong und kommt auch in einem zufällig ausgewählten Tipp vor. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pauline taucht zudem in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate auf der "New Donk City Rathaus" Stage auf. Wird sie von einem Spieler berührt, fängt sie an zu singen. Außerdem gibt es zwei Geister von ihr. Einer erhöht die Kraft von Wurfangriffen, hierbei erscheint sie gemeinsam mit Donkey Kong. Der andere Geist hilft dem Anwender, sich zu erholen. Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Tennis Aces Ihr Debüt als spielbaren Charakter feiert Pauline in Mario Tennis Aces via Update. Spielt man im März 2019 das Spiel online, schaltet man sich Pauline frei. Ab April 2019 steht sie automatisch jedem zur Verfügung. Hier trägt sie zum ersten Mal ihr Tennisoutfit, das dem von Peach, Daisy und Rosalina ähnelt. Sie ist ein schneller Charakter. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart Tour In Mario Kart Tour ist sie auch spielbar. Hier steht sie auf der New York Tour zur Verfügung. Als Spezial-Item verfügt sie über die Glückssieben. Ohne Spielserie Pinball Einen Gastauftritt von eher marginaler Bedeutung hatte Pauline in Pinball (ARC, 1984), wobei von Mario in einem Bonus-Spiel gefordert wird, die holde Schönheit unversehrt auf einer Art Platte über einen Abgrund zu tragen. Trivia * Ihre Haarfarbe hat sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert, am Anfang war sie eher blond, mittlerweile ist sie brünett. * Laut der Beschreibung von Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! lernte Mario sie vor langer Zeit auf einer Party kennen. * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios war das erste Spiel, in dem sie in 3D zu sehen ist. Es existiert nun eine Trophäe in Super Smash Bros. 4, welche sie in 3D zeigt, auch in Super Mario Odyssey sieht man sie in 3D. * Ihre Hobbys sind singen und spazieren gehen. * Sie mag keine Maschinen und keine Gorillas. * Pauline ist Fan von Jazzmusik, Kuchen und Pilzmenüs. * In Super Mario Odyssey war es ursprünglich geplant, Pauline als Prinzessin darzustellen, jedoch wurde diese Idee verworfen, da es besser ist, eine Bürgermeisterin in New Donk City einzufügen. * Obwohl sie mit ihrem Auftritt im Jahre 1981 einer der ersten Charaktere des Mario-Universums ist, hatte ihr Debüt als spielbarer Charakter erst nach 38 Jahren, im März 2019 in Mario Tennis Aces. * In WarioWare Gold wurde sie "Paulina" genannt. Bilder Donkey Kong (Ende).PNG es:Pauline pl:Pauline fi:Pauline nl:Pauline en:Pauline it:Pauline fr:Pauline pt-br:Pauline Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase Kategorie:Charakter aus WarioWare Gold Kategorie:Aufkleber in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Aces Kategorie:Charakter aus Pinball